A girl's happiest moment
by Kasumiyuu-chan
Summary: Sakura is to be wed to the man she doesn't love or does she?


A twenty year old Haruno Sakura walked the streets of Konoha

A twenty year old Haruno Sakura walked the streets of Konoha. She walk toward her friend Ino's house. She wore a dark blue tank top with a hood but it's back was laced crisscross she also wore a demin mini skirt and 3 inched high heeled black go go boots that made her look 6"feet tall she glided towards the flower shop to which she and her friend suppose to meet. She gently knocked on the door. She was greeted by her friend Yamanaka Ino that was wearing a lavender tube top with a purple mini skirt and wore a pussia boots that made her look 2 inches shorter than Sakura but still pretty tall.

"Hey saku-chan what took you so long? We're all ready for our girl's night out?" Ino asked

"Yep, thanks so much for this night, I mean we never had girl's night ever since I got engage to that quiet and secretive ANBU captain" Sakura smiled

"Well stop talkin' and more waklin' girls" Tenten led them. She wore a dark green spaghetti top and some darker green cargo pants with Hinata she wore a yellow hooded jacket and white bubble skirt with yellow flats. The girls neared a night club named destiny unfold. As the girls went in they saw flashes of color, couples dancing, making-out, dirty dancing, and oggling at them Ino shot them a get-lost-we're-taken look.

"So Saku-chan how are you and your fiancé doing?" Hinata asked

"How can I put this, bad I mean he never socializes with any one, he doesn't even want to talk to me! The only time he ever talked to me his only word was hn, hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Come on Sakura this our night let's just enjoy this" Tenten comforted her.

"Your right" Sakura smiled and danced on the dance floor.

3 month later

A beautiful pink haired woman walked a church aisle on her tube gown and white shoes. To girls this would be the happiest moment of their lives, but to her, it's just another day with the men she didn't love. Standing in front of her is her husband to be. Still refusing to take off his mask. But he did wear a half mask so only his mouth down was shown. Sakura finally she reached the altar and faced her partner.

"Still refusing to take that mask off?" she whispered to his ear. He shook his head no. An hour after the reception Sakura sat on their (hers and her husbands) bed in her silky gown while his husband is in their bathroom changing. When he finally comes out he is still wore his mask and he was on boxers, which revealed his well toned body which made Sakura blush.

"I'm sorry, I better get to sleep now" Sakura took the covers and placed it over her body. Her husband neared her and gently rubbed his hands in her smooth legs. Sakura perked at her husband's move.

"What are you doing?" she raised a brow at him

"Rubbing your legs, what you liking it?" her husband asked and smirked that made Sakura sit up on the bed "you just talked to me! You never talked to me! And why are you being a pervert?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the man before her.

"Come on Sakura, let's start restoring my I mean our clan" he started to move his hand up on her long white legs and it traveled towards her waist he laid next to her and embracing her tightly "You know I never really know your name" Sakura turned to her husband "do you want to know?" he smiled "yes and you know you have a very beautiful smile" Sakura smiled back

"thanks and Sakura" he called out her

"ye-" Sakura was cut off by warm soft lips touching hers she had a feeling that she had to kiss back, they deepened the kiss 5 minutes later they broke apart "I just wish you heard what I said after you lost consciousness seven years ago" he whispered to her ear. Sakura just stared wide-eyed "Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura, I made you suffer for years, while you made me the happiest man ever, so I talked to hokage-sama to arrange this marriage cause I don't want t you to lose you to another guy cause I love you too Mrs. Uchiha Sakura" then he slowly removed the mask and revealed dark orbs that stared into her soul a face she hasn't seen 5 years, she began crying.

"Is this a dream?" Sakura asked herself

"This isn't a dream my love, I'm back Sakura and I am never leaving you ever again" he whispered at her ear before capturing her lips… this truly a girls happiest moment, her happiest moment. With the man he loves by her side… Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, together once more…


End file.
